


Reign

by sciencefictioness



Series: Prized: Tournament AU [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Genji Shimada, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Voyeurism, Omega Hanzo Shimada, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/pseuds/sciencefictioness
Summary: Genji has an arm wrapped around one of Hanzo’s thighs, eyes closed, breathing deep and even.  The visiting elders and village leaders give them sidelong glances, and fumble over themselves from time to time.“We need to send an envoy to the Arai clan and officially inquire about why they aren’t protecting the supply lines along the eastern border.  It’s been months now. Hanzo, if—”Whatever he’s about to say is cut off by a vicious snarl, Genji opening his eyes to shoot a glare down the table.  The elder freezes for a moment, blinking in surprise as Genji pins him with a harsh look.“My apologies.  Lord Shimada.”He carries on with his thought, stuttering through his words now. Some of the more stubborn elders continue to try and draw Genji into the conversation to get his opinion on things, especially when they don’t like the answers they get from Hanzo.Genji’s patience wears thinner with every interruption.  When only the local elders are present there is none of this disrespect anymore, none of these unspoken insults to Hanzo’s leadership.  They’ve sat at Genji’s table long enough to know the truth.It is Hanzo’s table, and they must fall in line.





	Reign

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atraitorslie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atraitorslie/gifts).

> A little epilogue for the tournament au! Thanks to atraitorslie for this! 
> 
> Warning, as before, for intersex omegaverse biology. Please enjoy!

Word spreads fast, but belief takes longer.

Hanzo sits on the floor at the head of the low table in the banquet hall listening to one of the elders from the outlying Shimada territories talk about supply lines, and how bandits have been raiding where they drift briefly through neighboring clan lands. It’s the job of those clans to protect their part of the caravan routes, but they’ve been slacking of late, and some of the smaller villages have been suffering for it.

There have been a steady of stream of elders from more rural areas coming to Hanamura, as well as envoys from allied clans. Some come to pay their respects, other to bring issues to Genji for him to sort out now that he’s officially the resident lord of the castle. Most of those who make the trip weren’t present at the mating tournament, but they would have sent representatives; would have heard the news, and received the decrees.

It seems as though Hanzo and Genji ruling together is something they need to see with their own eyes before they can accept it. They bring matters to Genji, the Alpha of the clan, but it doesn’t take long for them to figure out that’s not how things work now. 

Hanzo sits at the head of the table with Genji’s head in his lap, sifting his fingers through Genji’s hair as the elders argue over how best to protect their caravans. Armed escort, shifting routes, pressure for assistance from other clans. Hanzo has already suggested that increasing military presence in the area would be enough to deter anyone from harassing the traders, but the elders continue to bicker.

Genji has an arm wrapped around one of Hanzo’s thighs, eyes closed, breathing deep and even. The visiting elders and village leaders give them sidelong glances, and fumble over themselves from time to time.

Hanzo pretends they aren’t staring. Pretends they aren’t wide-eyed and scandalized. He doesn’t have to feign disinterest.

He truly doesn’t care.

“We need to send an envoy to the Arai clan and officially inquire about why they aren’t protecting the supply lines along the eastern border. It’s been months now. Hanzo, if—”

Whatever he’s about to say is cut off by a vicious snarl, Genji opening his eyes to shoot a glare down the table. The elder freezes for a moment, blinking in surprise as Genji pins him with a harsh look. 

“My apologies. Lord Shimada.” 

He carries on with his thought, stuttering through his words now. It’s the first time he’s personally been reprimanded, but the third time someone at the table has addressed Hanzo incorrectly; it’s not entirely their fault. Omegas are not usually referred to with any special titles, but it’s difficult to argue with Genji when he insists upon it with bared teeth and fury in his eyes. Some of the more stubborn elders continue to try and draw Genji into the conversation to get his opinion on things, especially when they don’t like the answers they get from Hanzo.

Genji’s patience wears thinner with every interruption. When only the local elders are present there is none of this disrespect anymore, none of these unspoken insults to Hanzo’s leadership. They’ve sat at Genji’s table long enough to know the truth.

It is Hanzo’s table, and they must fall in line.

The debate is wearing on Hanzo, too, but it doesn’t show on his face. It’s much easier to tolerate these lengthy discussions about their food stores and trade negotiations and skirmishes along the western edge of the clan’s territory now that most people listen when he speaks.

It’s much easier to tolerate anything with Genji curled up in his lap, ready to snarl and snap at anyone who shows Hanzo less than the utmost reverence. These rural elders will learn in time, one way or another. 

One of the more foolhardy elders speaks up again in a lull in the conversation, once again trying to address Genji in spite of everything.

“Lord Shimada,” he says, then shoots Hanzo a significant look. “Lord  _ Genji,”  _ he clarifies, the wordless implication powerful enough to have Genji growling low in his chest.

That only Genji is his lord. That Hanzo’s word isn’t enough. Even a few of Hanzo’s guards are watching the elder now, hands resting on the hilts of their weapons instinctively. He seems oblivious, glancing down at where Genji is barely visible over the edge of the table, directing his words there.

“It would be an easy thing to strengthen ties with the Arai clan and ensure their continued interest in the well being of the Shimada clan. They have an omega daughter, third in line, rumored to be quite beautiful. And it  _ is  _ customary for clan heads to take more than one mate to ensure the line of succession.”

Hanzo snarls before he can stop himself, eyes narrowed and teeth bared, but the sound is swallowed up too quickly for anyone to notice. 

Genji sits up growling, loud and feral. The elders nearest to them are Hanzo’s advisors, those who live in Shimada castle day in and day out, and they stand quickly and back away without saying a word. The visiting elder seems to realize the depth of his misstep when Genji rises to his feet and prowls towards him. There’s fear in his eyes, and it’s gratifying, even if it’s too little too late.

Genji’s spent most of the morning dozing on and off against Hanzo’s thigh, but now he’s seething, reaching down to take to a fistful of the elder’s collar and jerk him upright. Genji drags him over to Hanzo, the elder’s limbs flailing for a moment as he’s thrown off balance before Genji shoves him down onto his knees.

“Apologize,” Genji snarls, fist in the elder’s hair now. He presses him further down until his face is against the floor, hands trembling on either side of his head, body curling in on itself.

“I’m sorry, I— I misspoke. Forgive me, Ha—” Genji’s growl cuts him off as it surges in volume, and the elder flinches like he’s been struck. “Lord Shimada! Please, I meant no offense.”

It’s a lie and everyone knows it. Hanzo and Genji have only been mated five months, and it’s a brazen slight against Hanzo to suggest Genji take another omega so soon, before he’s even gone through a fertile heat.

If they expect Genji to take another mate at all then they haven’t been paying attention.

Genji lifts the elder up from the floor by his hair, holding him still for Hanzo’s inspection. He’s breathing hard, and he reeks of sweat and abject terror. Hanzo can feel the disdain in his expression as he looks him over.

“You’re no longer welcome in Shimada castle. Return to your village and instruct them to send another representative. I will not see you drink at my table again.”

Genji releases him with a rough shove. He lays sprawled on his back for a moment, unmoving, glancing between the two of them with wide eyes.

“Get OUT!” Genji roars at him, and he scrambles to his feet and out of the room, a pair of elders skulking off with him. “All of you! Go!” 

The rest of the elders obey instantly, Hanzo’s advisor’s calmly filing out the door, the visiting envoys looking frazzled. When the room is empty of everyone but the two of them, guards dutifully standing watch at the entrances, Hanzo takes a generous swig of sake and grins.

“Was that necessary?”

Genji growls and goes to his knees next to Hanzo, easing him down onto his back on the floor. 

“You already told them your decision and they’re too stupid to listen. The advisors can sort it out, they know what you want to do. It’s getting late, anyway.” He nuzzles at Hanzo’s throat and works the ties on his clothes loose, tugging the silk apart with his hands. “Even I am tired of the way the visiting elders question you, I don’t know how you stand it.”

Hanzo pulls the cushion out from underneath his hips and shoves it under his head instead, petting through Genji’s hair.

“They’ll learn. In time.”

They don’t have a choice. Genji hums, licking over Hanzo’s mate mark as he slips his fingers between Hanzo’s thighs and presses two of them into his slit. Hanzo lets his thighs fall wide as Genji pulls the ribbon from his hair and sinks his free hand into it.

“Your heat is coming again,” Genji says, pumping his fingers slowly in Hanzo, listening to the way his breath catches. “Soon.”

Hanzo laughs even as he grinds into Genji’s fingers, wet and eager as always.

“It’s an entire month away,” Hanzo replies, and Genji shakes his head, mouthing down Hanzo’s chest and abdomen.

“Can already scent it on you,” Genji insists, pressing wet kisses over Hanzo’s stomach, rubbing his palm in circles there when he slides lower. “It won’t be long. Two weeks, maybe.”

Hanzo opens his mouth to argue but his words dissolve into a moan when Genji licks into his cunt, lapping up slick, pressing his tongue in as far as he can. He’s got one arm hooked around Hanzo’s thigh, his other hand still flat on Hanzo’s belly, as though he can see it filled through sheer force of will. Genji’s jaw is stretched wide, body relaxing as he settles into place.

It will be a long while before he’s finished mouthing at Hanzo’s cunt. Before he’s made Hanzo come enough times, and he’s drenched with slick so Genji slides in easy. Before he fucks him, and knots him, and waits for it to release.

Before he eases back down between his thighs and licks him clean again, until Hanzo is so oversensitive that there are tears in his eyes and he’s trying to shove Genji away.

Genji will keep going; he hasn’t learned how to stop.

Hanzo isn’t sure he ever will.

-

Hanzo and Genji travel to Arai castle to renegotiate one of their trade agreements in person before his heat hits, and to attend the mating ceremony of their second son. The general Genji fought at Hanzo’s tournament is there, nothing but wry smiles and congratulations for the two of them. He’s picked up an omega somewhere in the meantime— Hanzo can smell her on him, and it makes his nose wrinkle in distaste. Every omega who comes within a few feet of Hanzo has him restless, and Genji is right.

His heat is close.

After the ceremony they sit at a banquet table and drink fine sake, servants offering them food, someone playing the shamisen in the background. Tomorrow they will head back home so Genji has time to prepare for what’s ahead.

So Genji has time to make Hanzo a nest. He’s already been scent marking sheets and furs and soft silk clothes, sleeping on them then packing them away in a trunk. Genji thinks he hasn’t noticed.

It makes Hanzo’s chest ache.

It’s early in the evening when Genji wraps his arm around Hanzo and pulls him close, nosing under his jaw as though they are back at their own table in Shimada castle and not surrounded by strangers far away from home. Even so, Hanzo can’t help but tilt his head to give Genji room. Can’t help but smile, sake making him relaxed, Genji’s scent like a drug. 

Genji mouths up Hanzo’s jaw and coaxes his face to side, kissing him messily, palm on his cheek to hold him in place. Some of the conversation around them has gone quiet, but Hanzo ignores the hush and lets Genji do as he likes. Showing his mate affection isn’t disrespectful, especially not so close to his heat, whether or not the circumstances of their bond make others uncomfortable. After awhile he pulls back, lips wet and red, reaching for his cup like nothing happened. Someone clears their throat, and everyone starts talking again at once as though they hadn’t been staring. 

No one will say a word, but if they did, Hanzo would blame the sake.

-

They make it back to Shimada castle, but only just. His heat is starting to bubble up in him already but there is less pain this time and more anticipation.

They ride together, Hanzo in front of Genji on their horse, one hand holding the reins with the other buried in Hanzo’s clothes. They make camp twice on the way, and Genji gets Hanzo into their tent, and doesn’t let him out again. 

When they finally get home Genji leaves Hanzo in the baths and vanishes only to come back a little while later and carry Hanzo to the nest he’s made. It’s more intricate than the one he’d made during the tournament— softer, more laden with Genji’s scent. Hanzo thinks of spending the days leading up to his heat here instead of under the watchful eyes of his guards and the elders.

Genji will be with him this time to soothe the ache as soon as it stirs in him. To give Hanzo what he needs, when he needs it, instead of waiting for it to be stoked to a fever pitch. It will be a languid few days of falling apart around Genji’s knot, instead of one night of sharp, merciless need. 

There will still be urgency, but nothing Genji cannot ease before it rises to the shaking sort of desperation Hanzo had felt last time. It is how a heat is meant to be— Hanzo wants, and Genji takes care of him.

He lays Hanzo down into his nest and slides a hand between his thighs; Hanzo doesn’t think he even notices anymore. Genji is always touching him, always kissing him, always undressing him, simply because he can.

They’re allowed. No one can stop them.

Genji slips slick covered fingers into Hanzo’s mouth so he can taste himself, pressing his cock into Hanzo’s cunt with a sigh. Hanzo’s lashes flutter as he licks the wetness from Genji’s skin, then opens his mouth wide for more of Genji’s kisses. 

They fuck until Genji knots him, and then drift to sleep with him buried inside, both of them exhausted from traveling. He doesn’t wake when Genji’s knot releases.

He wakes when Genji starts lapping up the mess from between his thighs, crooning deep, half asleep even as he nuzzles at Hanzo’s slit. Once is enough to soothe the need in him for now, and once Genji is satisfied he settles in next to Hanzo and closes his eyes again.

Sometimes still Hanzo wakes up in the night surprised to find him there. Then awareness creeps in, and warmth blooms through him. 

Genji will always be there.

Hanzo will learn. In time.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tell me nice things, here or on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/scifictioness?lang=en)


End file.
